This Special Mental Health-Clinical Research Center grant renewal application proposes long-term support for an ongoing program of research on the classification and course of the schizophrenias conducted at the Maryland Psychiatric Research Center. The assumption that schizophrenia is heterogeneous with respect to etiology, manifestations, and course forms a basis for a comprehensive scientific approach to the differentiation and characterization of various subtypes of the disorder. Patients are drawn from the Inpatient and Outpatient Programs of the Maryland Psychiatric Research Center. Support services for SMH-CRC investigators will be provided through the following five modules, or cores: Scientific Support, Assessment, Data Management, Clinical Biology, and Subject Recruitment. A separately funded Training component is also an integral part of the proposed program.